<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feliz Aniversário by SnowSnow_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895896">Feliz Aniversário</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowSnow_Queen/pseuds/SnowSnow_Queen'>SnowSnow_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Pipeyna - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowSnow_Queen/pseuds/SnowSnow_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper não sabia exatamente o que pensar.<br/>Em alguns momentos era possível pegar seus amigos a olhando de um jeito estranho, como se escondessem algo engraçado dela.<br/>Sua melhor amiga estava evitando contato de maneira descarada, Reyna nem ao menos tentava disfarçar e, como se não fosse o suficiente, sempre que tentava perguntar o que estava acontecendo Annabeth a fitava irritada e desconversava.<br/>Não fazia ideia do porquê de tantos segredos e comportamentos esquisitos, mas de uma coisa sabia:<br/>Era tudo culpa de Drew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ei, pode se sentar aqui, já estou de saída.</em>
</p><p>Aquele havia sido seu primeiro contato com Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.</p><p>Era seu primeiro dia de aula na faculdade, as mesas do refeitório estavam tão cheias que Piper até pensou em mandar uma mensagem para o namorado marcando para se encontrarem em outro lugar.</p><p>A princípio ela não lhe dera brechas para uma conversa, apenas continuou a tomar o suco enquanto teclava no celular, não que esperasse algum diálogo, aliás em outro dia ela não teria vontade de puxar assunto, mas Annabeth não estava, Jason deveria estar no final de sua primeira aula e o campus de Léo era em outro prédio, depois de gastar um tempo fitando os outros alunos com tédio, seus olhos se focaram no desenho verde da camisa da mulher desconhecida a sua frente, tentando adivinhar qual era o curso e o ano, talvez tivesse encarado de forma descuidada, porque ela sanou suas dúvidas mudas e lhe perguntou se aquele era seu primeiro ano.</p><p>Piper nunca havia gostado de ter amizade com garotas e sempre fora retraída com elas, — todos os anos convivendo com bullying da parte delas sem qualquer motivo não foram em vão, — tanto que recusara o convite de suas veteranas para conhecer o prédio, — já havia caído naquele truque uma vez e era difícil confiar em uma pessoa que fazia artes cênicas de cara quando sabia pelos pais o quão horrível aquele meio poderia ser, — porém contrariando todas as expectativas a secundarista da turma de veterinária não lhe causava aquele tipo de insegurança, tanto que quinze minutos depois do primeiro contato o número do celular dela já estava gravado em sua agenda.</p><p>Seis meses depois fora com ela que desabafara sobre sua colega de quarto ter desistido do curso e deixado-a sozinha com as despesas, — Tristan lhe dava uma mesada todo mês, mas Piper se via incapaz de pedir mais sendo que ela própria brigara por um valor não astronômico, — em meio aos seus pensamentos conturbados sobre como prosseguir, Reyna comentara que a república que morava estava ficando cheia demais, o que resultou em dois anos e seis meses de uma convivência harmoniosa junto a uma amizade sólida que Piper nunca pensou que fosse possível.</p><p>Mesmo depois que descobrira que Jason e ela haviam namorado na adolescência, — e sempre que se encontravam o clima ficava pesado, — elas tinham dilemas parecidos, pais que não apoiavam 100% suas escolhas profissionais, nasceram em um ambiente de separação, até tinham irmãs, se entendiam tão bem mesmo sendo tão diferentes que até a Piper aquilo soava incrível.</p><p>Era justamente por isso que não conseguia acreditar nas palavras da loira.</p><p>— Qual é? A Reyna está estranha, Annabeth! — Sem se importar com o senhor a olhando com censura enquanto entrava no elevador, a estudante apertou o botão para o quinto andar.</p><p>— Ela não está estranha. — A amiga repetiu no telefone pela quarta vez, o tédio era tão aparente que não fazia nem sentido tentar esconde-lo.</p><p>— Ela não estava em casa segunda à noite. — Sua voz saiu acusadora sem que notasse, o senhor careca a olhou sem entender sua cólera.</p><p>Não que isso fosse importante.</p><p>— E o que tem? — A estudante de arquitetura indagou, já irritada.</p><p>— Ela sempre me avisa quando não vai estar. — Reyna era uma das pessoas mais responsáveis que conhecia, aquilo não fazia seu estilo. — É a nossa noite de filmes. — Murmurou incomodada, delineado a alça da bolsa com uma das mãos.</p><p>Às nove de todas as segundas-feiras eram sagradas, não haviam provas, amigos, faculdades ou namorados, era um compromisso para fugir dos compromissos, aquele ritual era quase tão antigo quanto a amizade delas, aliás: fora um marco.</p><p>
  <em>Eu vou entender perfeitamente se você não me quiser como sua colega de apartamento, isso é meio estranho.</em>
</p><p>Piper havia ficado chocada em descobrir que seu namorado e sua mais nova melhor amiga tinham um passado, — que parecia não estar resolvido, — apenas a fala dela na manhã seguinte a fez despertar, gostava de Reyna e mesmo que não a conhecesse a milênios sabia que jamais faria algo contra seu relacionamento, além do mais achar outra pessoa disponível e de confiança não era tão simples.</p><p>Eram comidas gordurosas acompanhadas de um filme com péssimos efeitos especiais ou com uma direção de fotografia tão simétrica que a fazia babar, — Piper queria dirigir, impossível ter outra reação, — como sempre ela passara no mercado 24 horas próximo ao prédio delas para comprar os comes e bebes, chegar em casa e ver tudo apagado não era estranho, Reyna deveria estar para chegar.</p><p>As segundas a noite eram um pacto.</p><p>Um pacto que fora quebrado sem remorso.</p><p>"Ela não chegou e quando liguei deu uma desculpa esfarrapada."</p><p>Nenhuma biblioteca poderia ser tão barulhenta.</p><p>— Céus... — Sua amiga praguejou, audivelmente cansada da situação. — Deixa a garota viver um pouco, você tem mais ciúme dela do que do Jason.</p><p>— Jason não fura comigo sem nenhum motivo ou não retorna minhas ligações. — Respondeu de imediato, era verdade!</p><p>A porta do elevador se abriu no terceiro andar, o senhor saiu ainda a olhando com curiosidade e censura.</p><p>— Ok, pitbull... — Suspirou a resposta, Piper podia vê-la olhando para as unhas completamente entediada com a conversa.</p><p>"Espera..."</p><p>— Ei! — Até Annabeth com aquele apelido idiota?!</p><p>"Eu não sou ciumenta."</p><p>Não a ponto de arrancar braços.</p><p>— Ela deve estar dando aulas de box para o Nico na academia da Hylla. — Bom, a hipótese não era tão impossível, já que aquilo acontecia vez ou outra, talvez ela tivesse ido visitar seus cães na casa da irmã. Suspirou, sentindo o corpo relaxar, as portas do elevador se abriram novamente, ela passou a andar em busca do número 23.</p><p>— É, ela deve ter esquecido de me ligar e... — Tirou a chave da bolsa parando a frente de sua casa, o estalo veio antes de encaixa-la na fechadura. — Quem é Nico?</p><p>"E por que ela preferiu mentir a dizer que estava fazendo isso?"</p><p>
  <em>Quem era Nico?!</em>
</p><p>— É o irmão da Hazel. — A loira informou pausadamente, como se assim pudesse colocar aquela informação em sua cabeça de forma mais fácil.</p><p>— E por que eu não conheço ele? — Indagou encarando a porta, sentindo a irritação voltar a povoa-la enquanto colocava a chave na fechadura.</p><p>— Porque você estava com sua família. — Não precisou buscar muito a fundo na memória para se recordar da última vez que estivera com Silena, Drew e...Afrodite. — Fomos no bar em que ele trabalhava, aquele no... — Por um momento Piper achou que fosse um problema com o sinal, mas descartou a ideia segundos depois, o sinal não seria capaz de fazer a voz da loira sumir aos poucos.</p><p>— Aquela o que? — Será que elas tinham ido para um club de strip?</p><p>"Não precisa esconder gogo boys de mim."</p><p>— Eu lembrei que tenho algo para fazer. — A desculpa foi tão esfarrapada que Piper se perguntou se a loira estava brincando.</p><p>— Annabeth...</p><p>— Até, pitbull. — O bico se formou sem que notasse, Léo iria pagar por aquele apelido. — Deixa a Reyna em paz um pouco, vai acabar sufocando a garota, qual é o problema dela estar saindo com alguém?</p><p>— Eu já disse para não me chamar de... — Apenas então toda a fala da amiga foi decodificada por seu cérebro. — O que...? — A pergunta foi murmurada, descrente, como se lhe dissessem que os deuses gregos realmente existissem, Annabeth apenas suspirou com cansaço aparente.</p><p>— Tchau, Piper. — Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou estática com o celular no ouvido, mas em determinado momento respirou fundo e guardou o aparelho no bolso traseiro da calça jeans.</p><p>"Mas...Ela não disse nada..."</p><p>Reyna não tinha tempo, como poderia estar namorando!?</p><p>"É coisa da sua cabeça, Annabeth. Sou a melhor amiga dela, como poderia não saber?"</p><p>Girou a maçaneta e afastou a porta com mais força do que o necessário, o corredor de entrada estava parcialmente iluminado, o que significava que Reyna estava casa, mesmo que ainda estivesse irritada, o fato a acalmou, fazia dois dias que não conseguia falar com sua colega de apartamento direito devido aos trabalhos da faculdade e dela simplesmente não retornando suas mensagens.</p><p>Mas aquilo não importava no momento.</p><p>Parou na entrada da sala, pronta para brincar sobre o fato dela não estar no quarto estudando, — Reyna as vezes lhe preocupava com toda a sua dedicação ao estudo, — mas a cena que se desenrolava arrancou qualquer pensamento feliz de sua mente.</p><p>Estática, Piper viu sua irmã mais nova sentada no sofá menor da sala com uma caixa de chocolates no colo, tendo o logo que ela não conhecia na tampa, Drew levou um dos doces a boca, pareceu se surpreender com o gosto do bombom, Reyna estava sentada ao seu lado, apenas olhando, como se esperasse alguma reação. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi tombar a cabeça para o lado, sem entender o que ela estava fazendo em sua casa.</p><p>— Experimenta esse aqui. — Drew falou pegando outro da caixa, sua colega de apartamento levou a mão até o doce, porém não com a velocidade necessária para pega-lo antes que sua irmã o encostasse em seus lábios.</p><p>Seu cérebro resolveu descongelar nesse momento.</p><p>— <em>O que vocês estão fazendo? </em>— Drew deu um sobressalto, largando o bombom e levando a mão ao peito, Reyna pescou o chocolate antes que ele caísse em seu colo em um reflexo, olhou para ela, surpresa com sua presença.</p><p>Devolveu seu olhar descrente com um questionador, sua amiga não lhe deu resposta alguma, apenas a fitou nervosa, deixando o doce na tampa disposta na mesinha de centro, por fim fitou o chão, sem saber ao certo como agir. Boquiaberta, Piper tentou formular uma frase, mas sua atenção foi chamada por Drew.</p><p>— Vai assustar seu pai! — Sua irmã deixou a caixa na mesa e a fitou aborrecida enquanto cruzava as pernas e braços. — Que ideia é essa de chegar de fininho assim?</p><p>— O que está fazendo aqui? — Era uma quarta-feira normal, nem a desculpa de estar passando pelas redondezas colava.</p><p>"Você nem mora nesse Estado!"</p><p>— Sim, eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar. — Ela rolou os olhos, mas à expressão não mudou, Piper cruzou os braços para aplacar a tentação de esgana-la. — Afrodite me chamou para fazer compras. — Semicerrou os olhos sem que notasse.</p><p>— Pegaram um jatinho de Nova York até a Califórnia só para fazer compras?</p><p>— Sabe que nossa mamãezinha querida não hesita em gastar dinheiro para gastar dinheiro. — Suspirou, Drew estava certa, mas...</p><p>— E por que você não está com ela? — Sua irmã a encarou surpresa por alguns segundos antes do olhar entediado surgir.</p><p>— Porque meu pai descobriu que eu matei aula, cortou meus cartões e disse que se eu voltasse com alguma coisa me despacharia para o meu avô em uma fazenda no interior do Japão. — Ela fitou as unhas, parecia mais preocupada com qualquer lasca nelas do que com a ameaça, Reyna a encarou com espanto na face, finalmente deixando de se preocupar com o carpete. — Vim matar o tempo aqui.</p><p>— E onde está Afrodite? — Era muito a cara dela deixar suas filhas em qualquer lugar para encontrar a Prada mais próxima.</p><p>— As lojas fecham às dez, tenho mais três horas antes da mamãe cansar. — Ela pegou outro bombom da caixa e se recostou ao sofá. — Tem certeza que não tem leite nisso? Está muito bom. — Reyna apenas murmurou um sim, fitando o teto, Piper tinha total certeza de que aquilo era para evitar seu olhar.</p><p>O que apenas a deixava mais irritada.</p><p>"O que você fez dessa vez, Drew?"</p><p>Da última não fora nada agradável.</p><p>Sacou o celular jogando a bolsa no outro sofá, sua mãe não podia ser tão irresponsável com a única filha que ainda não poderia fugir de suas garras.</p><p>Mesmo que Drew nem tentasse.</p><p>"Elas são tão parecidas."</p><p>O que tornava seu pesadelo duas vezes pior.</p><p>— Nossa, já vai me despachar? — Não tirou seus olhos da tela do celular, sequer respondeu, concentrada em se livrar do problema.</p><p>— Atende, sua maluca. — Sussurrou a prece com toda a fé que possuía.</p><p>— Olá, amoreco! — Escutar a voz aguda a deixou com a ligeira impressão de que não deveria ter rezado.</p><p>— Você ao menos sabe onde a Drew está? — Se deslocou até a cozinha, preferindo que a discussão ficasse entre elas, se havia algo que sua mãe lhe ensinara bem era que barracos deveriam ser feitos às escondidas.</p><p>— Na sua casa? — Arriscou, fazendo-a rolar os olhos. — A sua amiga disse que a levaria para lá.</p><p>— Você falou com a Reyna? — Ok, não estava entendo mais nada.</p><p>— Ops... — Se Annabeth tinha lhe deixado com a pulga atrás da orelha, aquelas três letras a deixaram em um estado de alerta que até então desconhecia.</p><p>— O que aconteceu? — Exigiu, já tivera o bastante para um dia só.</p><p>— Diga para sua irmã que eu estou indo busca-la, bye-bye. — Pela segunda vez naquele dia sua desconfiança fora prosseguida por um telefone na cara, suspirou derrotada.</p><p>"Hoje realmente não é meu dia."</p><p>Voltou até a sala sem ânimo algum, encontrando apenas a irmã no recinto, ainda sentada no sofá, o barulho da TV expulsou o silêncio que Piper não sabia dizer se era incômodo ou não.</p><p>— Afrodite está vindo. — Disse sentando-se ao lado dela encarando o programa de fofocas da TV.</p><p>— Legal. — Ambas se calaram.</p><p>Não era como se não amasse a mãe e a irmã, mas Piper precisava se preparar psicologicamente para estar com elas sem enlouquecer.</p><p>"Por que você não podia ter avisado?"</p><p>Assistiu-a pegar mais um bombom da caixa.</p><p>"E por que tem isso aqui?"</p><p>Drew não teria comprado para ela, sequer tinha oferecido, era algum tipo de pedido de desculpas vindo de Reyna por ter furado com ela?</p><p>"Você está comendo meu pedido de desculpas."</p><p>Sua irritação estava subindo mais rápido do que poderia contar, ela dobrou de tamanho ao vê-la esticar a mão até o que estava repousado na tampa da caixa, deu um tapa nela, sem remorso algum.</p><p>— Chega, você não quer engordar. — Disse mordaz ao ver o olhar bravo em sua direção. Drew era irritante, mas nunca passava do grau de paciência que podia suportar, não até o momento. Se voltou para a TV novamente, acatando sua decisão.</p><p>"Pelo menos ela me respeita."</p><p>— Não sei o que a Reyna vê em você. — Resmungou segundos depois, chamando sua atenção, os braços da irmã estavam cruzados outra vez. — Ela é super legal e você não consegue nem me dizer um oi descente.</p><p>Piper respirou fundo, se preparando para despejar todos os momentos em que Drew fora horrível, das vezes em que transformara seus natais em um inferno, — os dias de ação de graças conseguiam ser ainda piores, — ou como ela sempre tentava mudar sua aparência ou ser melhor que ela e Silena.</p><p>Elas passavam um mês de férias com a mãe uma vez por ano, o único momento em que a viam de fato, já que nem a mais inocente das crianças seria capaz de achar Afrodite Olympus, — que era apenas um nome artístico ao qual eram obrigadas a chama-la, — apta para cuidar de crianças ou adolescentes. Seus primeiros dias com Afrodite eram divertidos, — só os primeiros, — ela e a irmã mais velha eram diferentes, mas conseguiam se entender bem, mas Drew?</p><p>"Além do fato de dar encima da minha melhor amiga descaradamente só para me provocar."</p><p>— Desculpe. — Estava cansada, não queria que ela tivesse vontade de se vingar cortando os lençóis da sua cama, ter suas roupas manchadas de óleo ou coisa parecida. — Trégua até a mamãe chegar? — Ela a fitou analisando sua proposta, por fim suspirou.</p><p>— Ok, o que você quer? — Foi sua vez de olha-la desconfiada, Drew era esperta demais.</p><p>— Você não fez nada com a Reyna, fez? — Sua irmã rolou os olhos, como se achasse a fala idiota. — Drew, será que você não entende que isso incomoda? — Reyna podia parecer segura e até um tanto indiferente à primeira vista, mas era apenas timidez, aquele tipo de comportamento espalhafatoso só a deixava sem graça.</p><p>"Dá última vez você disse que tinha fetiche por jaleco!"</p><p>Pelo amor de deus!</p><p>— Incomoda <em>você</em>. — Ela apontou o dedo de forma incisiva a centímetros de seu rosto, se aproveitando muito bem da trégua. — Não tem seu namorado para farejar envolta, pitbull? — Sua primeira reação foi nenhuma, a segunda foi um arfar de indignação.</p><p>"Você não pode bater nela, não pode..."</p><p>— A Reyna se incomoda com isso, ela não gosta dessas coisas. — Disse de forma pausada, para que ela entendesse bem.</p><p>Vê-la rir deixou um gosto amargo em sua boca.</p><p>— Aposto que gosta. — O tom saiu tão malicioso que Piper se viu com o estômago embrulhado.</p><p>— Você não faz o tipo dela, pirralha. — Sussurrou irritada além de seu limite, infelizmente isso não foi o suficiente para fazê-la calar a boca.</p><p>— Que coisa feia, diz que é a melhor amiga dela, mas não sabe nem do que ela gosta. — Drew se levantou antes que pudesse sequer ficar surpresa. — Vou esperar Afrodite lá embaixo, au revoir.</p><p>Piper não conseguiu leva-la até a porta ou se levantar do sofá.</p><p>"O que aconteceu enquanto eu não estava?"</p><p>Suspirou quando ouviu a porta bater, deitou-se e fechou os olhos com uma vontade enorme de dormir e esquecer aquele dia.</p><p>Aliás, o que diabos estava acontecendo?</p><p>Primeiro Reyna começava a agir estranho, Annabeth lhe escondendo algo, sua mãe fazendo o mesmo e por fim Drew caindo de paraquedas em sua casa?</p><p>Os passos leves que eram de fácil reconhecimento a fizeram parar de questionar.</p><p>— Você está bem? — Piper poderia dizer que Reyna estava a observando próxima ao braço do sofá.</p><p>— Não. — Murmurou em um tom infantil, fazendo-a rir levemente.</p><p>— Quanto drama. — Ouviu mais passos e sentiu o espaço entre elas diminuir.</p><p>— Asiáticas fazem seu tipo? — Por mais que o silêncio que se seguiu não fosse bem-vindo, sabia que sua amiga estava apenas pensando em um modo de não deixá-la preocupada.</p><p>— Sabe que eu jamais faria nada com sua irmã, não sabe? — O estofado afundou na ponta, ao lado de suas pernas.</p><p>"Estou mais preocupada no que a Drew pode fazer com você."</p><p>Ela podia ter só dezesseis anos, mas era uma praga.</p><p>— Não foi isso que eu perguntei. — Sua colega de apartamento era reservada, isso era possível notar a longa distância, por esse motivo Piper nunca tentava arrancar informações que ela não queria compartilhar, ferindo seu espaço pessoal, mas em alguns momentos não conseguia se conter. Cruzou os braços acima dos olhos, em uma tentativa de chantagem emocional.</p><p>— Abra a boca. — O pedido aleatório teria a feito se levantar, mas irrita-la era mais importante, seu único movimento foi crispar os lábios, o que acabou por faze-la escutar um riso abafado. — Vamos, não vai se arrepender.</p><p>Algo foi encostado suavemente em seus lábios, a temperatura poucos graus mais baixo que seu corpo, mas que rapidamente se adequava a sua boca, derretendo levemente, se não fosse pelo aroma inconfundível provavelmente não teria adivinhado.</p><p>— É de leite de coco. — A voz de Reyna estava baixa, como se a informação fosse apenas mais um motivo para degustar do doce.</p><p>Foi o que fez.</p><p>Deixou que ele fosse gentilmente empurrado por entre seus lábios, a língua provou um sabor suave, doce na medida certa, rompendo a primeira camada de chocolate o cítrico do licor de morango tomou seu paladar, a combinação única a fez esquecer o porquê de seu cansaço, não havia roteiros para serem revisados ou questões pessoais em pauta. Deixou que o bombom de licor derretesse em sua boca, aproveitando o que devia ser o gosto do paraíso, sua língua fluiu por entre o formato arruinado do doce, procurando por mais dele, até encontrar algo com uma textura diferente, mais firme e, que se <em>mexia.</em></p><p>Os dedos de Reyna findaram o contato que tinha com sua boca de forma tão abrupta que Piper se assustou, deixou que os braços escorressem para o sofá, encarando-a sem entender a atitude e o porquê da expressão de horror em seu rosto.</p><p>"Qual é? Você enfiou a mão naquele lugar da vaca e tem nojinho de um pouquinho de baba?"</p><p>Ou será que o problema era a saliva ser sua?</p><p>Engoliu a guloseima e fitou o teto, emburrada com o clima estranho e com o silêncio de sua colega de apartamento, Reyna não era tagarela, mas também não era antissocial.</p><p>— Está acontecendo alguma coisa? — Indagou com sinceridade, cansada do sentimento de exclusão que se fazia maior a cada vez que as pessoas a olhavam como se ela não soubesse algo óbvio.</p><p>"Como eu vou saber se ninguém me conta?!"</p><p>Nem sua melhor amiga...</p><p>— As minhas provas finais estão chegando. — A fala tentava ser causal e ignorava o teor de sua pergunta.</p><p>E aquela sensação de que Reyna estava se afastando de si apenas se tornava maior.</p><p>— É, as minhas também. Boa noite. — Levantou-se indo em direção ao quarto sem olha-la para que a mágoa que sentia não fosse evidenciada.</p><p>Reyna não fez questão nem de lhe devolver o cumprimento.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reyna sempre soube que seu dedo era podre.</p><p>Seu primeiro namorado, ainda no começo da adolescência, tinha se descoberto gay, seu último namoro antes da vida adulta, — que agora estava com sua atual paixão, — acabara da pior forma possível e todas as vezes que Jason entrava em seu campo de visão aquela última noite no acampamento de verão do colégio militar onde haviam se conhecido vinha a sua cabeça.</p><p>"Acho que nunca xinguei tanto alguém na vida."</p><p>A retórica talvez fosse verdadeira.</p><p>Ela preferia não se lembrar da primeira vez que estivera com outra garota, — aquilo tinha sido traumático, — quando descobrira que cantara o namorado de sua primeira amiga na faculdade, — ainda bem que Percy era lerdo, — Reyna jurou a si mesma que não poderia ficar pior.</p><p>Isso até conhecer Piper McLean.</p><p>— Você vai sair? — Ouviu o motivo de seu celibato indagar quando colocou a jaqueta preta, a julgar pela distância diria que ela se encontrava na porta de seu quarto, a poucos minutos quando passou pelo corredor a porta do banheiro estava fechava e o som inconfundível do chuveiro ligado lhe deram os indícios necessários para saber qual era o cenário em que se encontrava.</p><p>Belona sempre lhe dissera que rezar para um deus era hipocrisia, se era realmente imprescindível a ajuda de um ser místico que ninguém sabia se existia, era melhor que pedisse a ajuda de Lucifer, Rá, Amaterasu e todos os outros que se lembrasse, talvez um deles existisse.</p><p>A estudante de veterinária daria um rim para ter seu carma amoroso dizimado por um deles.</p><p>— Vou. — Sua voz saiu um tanto baixa e rouca, pigarreou para limpar as cordas vocais enquanto fingia procurar o celular na escrivaninha, tentando se preparar psicologicamente para ver Piper apenas de toalha. — Com um pessoal da minha sala. — O riso suave que preencheu o recinto gelou sua espinha, será que ela sabia que era mentira?</p><p>— Depois de tantos anos de faculdade você quer deixar de ser CDF agora? — Quando já não tinha mais como fingir que não encontrara o aparelho ao lado de uma montanha de livros, colocou-o no bolso da calça jeans e passou a procurar pelas chaves.</p><p>— Não estudar como uma doida um dia antes da prova é ser CDF? — Ela era uma pessoa organizada, escolas militares ensinavam aquilo muito bem.</p><p>— Reyna, você estuda nas férias. — A graça na voz dela indicava que a conversa estava agradável.</p><p>"O que significa que ela não vai sair daqui rápido."</p><p>Deus, por que?</p><p>— E você leu a biografia do Chaplin cinco vezes. — Ela riu outra, o que acendeu um sorriso singelo em seus lábios.</p><p>— O que você está procurando tanto?</p><p>"Minha sanidade."</p><p>— As chaves. — Ouvir o tilintar característico do metal se chocando a fez apertar os lábios.</p><p>"Pense em algo técnico."</p><p>Virou 180° respirando fundo.</p><p>"A hematose que acontece nos pulmões é levada pelas artérias pulmonares até o átrio esquerdo do coração..."</p><p>A toalha azul bebê poderia fazer um bom trabalho em esconder o corpo de sua colega de apartamento, caso ela ligasse para isso, havia uma fenda muito convidativa onde se encontrava a coxa quase toda desnuda, ela apertava um nó frouxo com uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava as chaves, Piper tinha um sorriso confiante nos lábios, sorriso que se policiava em encarar, embora as gotículas de água escorrendo em seu pescoço fossem tentadoras em demasia.</p><p>Por que ela nunca se secava direito?</p><p>"O sangue arterial passa pela válvula mitral e adentra o ventrículo esquerdo..."</p><p>— Essas aqui? — Ela sussurrou enquanto as balançava outra vez, em um claro indício de que não as entregaria de bom grado.</p><p>Deuses, demônios e criaturas folclóricas: <em>por que?</em></p><p>"Assim há a sístole, que lança o sangue rico em oxigênio para a Aorta ascendente, que se bifurca em tronco braquiocefálico, Artéria carótida comum esquerda e Artéria subclávia esquerda..."</p><p>— É... — Sacou o celular do bolso para conferir o horário. — E eu já estou encima da hora. — Desbloqueou a tela e fingiu procurar algo nele, apenas para não encara-la.</p><p>Não ter nenhuma resposta vindo de sua direção fez seu coração apertar, não queria chateá-la, Piper era sua amiga e sabia que trata-la com toda aquela indiferença estava machucando, entretanto Reyna não se via mais capaz de suprimir sua paixão o suficiente para que ela não notasse, já era humilhante esse sentimento estar exposto para todos os seus amigos.</p><p>A única pessoa que estava alheia a situação era Piper e, gostaria que continuasse assim.</p><p>"Eu gosto do meu orgulho e adoraria que ele continuasse a existir."</p><p>Carma maldito.</p><p>— Ok, divirta-se. — O murmúrio desanimado fez com que seus olhos fossem até ela, não que Piper tivesse notado, já que jogara as chaves na cama e se dirigiu a porta, só permitiu que o suspiro saísse quando ouviu o som da madeira batendo.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>O frescor de alguém que nunca havia passado por um final de semestre, a animação do primeiro dia de faculdade, Reyna tinha achado aquilo engraçado.</p><p>E só, apenas um momento de divertimento, nunca havia pensado que ser legal com uma caloura que nem de seu curso era poderia causar um reboliço em sua vida.</p><p>Sem que notasse, — ou talvez fosse apenas o dedo podre agindo, — o divertimento que sentia ao observar a animação de Piper foi se expandindo para outras áreas, ela tinha um bom gosto para filmes, por um motivo desconhecido tinha a fixação de não deixa-la estudar e a arrastava para algum lugar que os amigos estavam esperando e, mesmo com personalidades tão destoantes elas conseguiam conversar, pela primeira vez em anos Reyna se viu capaz de falar sobre os traumas de guerra do pai, Piper não lhe dissera nada a princípio, mas narrara toda a complicação que era ter dois pais famosos e estar em tabloides de fofoca desde sempre por motivos idiotas.</p><p>Só entendeu que babar quando olhava para ela por tempo demais ou se sentir tão bem com sua presença era paixão quando elas junto ao restante de seus amigos foram a um parque de diversões.</p><p>
  <em>O Jason não vai vir, o professor idiota dele não colabora...Hoje é nosso aniversário.</em>
</p><p>Vê-la triste naquela forma a fez ignorar todas as luzes multicoloridas e a chance de pegar uma fila menos imensa para a montanha russa, sem que notasse os próprios passos andou pelas barracas procurando por fichas, — segundo o senhor da barraca de tiro seu recorde seria lembrado por décadas, — depois ficou o restante da noite fazendo-a gastar tudo, a princípio Piper se mostrou resistente, mas como era impossível resistir a maçãs do amor e alguém mais forte que você empurrando suas costas, não precisou de muito para que seu objetivo fosse alcançado.</p><p>No momento em que vira o sorriso dela acender quando lhe dera um gato de pelúcia, — que ela insistia em chamar de Bagheera, — Reyna soube que estava perdida.</p><p>— Sabe, Freud diz que todos os problemas que temos são resultado de traumas nas fases de desenvolvimento. — A estudante de veterinária continuou mordendo o canudo do drink enquanto Nico limpava o balcão. — Acho que você tem uma fixação na fase oral. — Rolou os olhos, por que ela não poderia simplesmente beber em companhia de um amigo sem ter uma análise forçada?</p><p>— Me dá outra coisa, esse aqui acabou. — Escorreu o copo na direção do estudante de psicologia, Nico a fitou por alguns segundos, escolhendo o próximo drink, por fim recolheu o copo e se virou para a estante cheia de vários tipos de bebidas, deixando-a com seus próprios pensamentos, o que a salvou deles foi o celular vibrar no bolso da jaqueta.</p><p>
  <em>Eu consegui a fazenda e o avô dela diz que vem.</em>
</p><p>A mensagem de Annabeth fez um sorriso animado surgir em seus lábios, era verdade que parte de seu afastamento de Piper vinha do amor platônico, — que simplesmente se recusava a ir embora, sequer parar de crescer, — mas não era o único motivo.</p><p>Do tempo em que a conhecia Piper nunca comemorou um aniversário, apenas a alguns meses descobrira a data que a ela parecia ser incômoda.</p><p>
  <em>Meus pais sempre fizeram um circo, aprendi a não gostar, é só um dia mesmo.</em>
</p><p>Desde aquele momento a ideia da festa surpresa não a deixara em paz, o mais fácil foi reunir a todos naquela missão, o mais difícil era fazê-la não notar, quase enfartara quando ouviu a voz de Piper, justo no momento em que provava os doces veganos de uma confeitaria de Nova York que Drew dissera ser a melhor daquele país no ramo, tinha ficado em choque, sua sorte fora o simples fato de que a irmã mais nova de sua colega de apartamento tinha a habilidade de irrita-la ao ponto mais extremo de cegueira.</p><p>"Não era para você estar em casa antes das oito."</p><p>Era melhor que aqueles encontros fossem feitos em outro lugar.</p><p>
  <em>Alguma ideia de como fazer a Piper ir para lá sem perguntar? Aquilo é no meio do nada.</em>
</p><p>Era um ponto a se considerar, mas Reyna tinha um plano.</p><p>
  <em>Não se preocupe com isso, só ajude o avô dela com os marshmallows.</em>
</p><p>Por que tinha que ser tão difícil achar produtos sem procedência animal?</p><p>Um emoji irritado foi sua única resposta, mas sabia que poderia contar com Annabeth.</p><p>Piper lhe dissera que a única coisa que sempre quis de uma festa de aniversário foi a presença dos amigos, — os de verdade, não bajuladores dos pais, — na fazenda de seu avô, algo simples e ao menos tempo singular, sorriu olhando para a tela do celular, ela era filha de duas estrelas de Hollywood, mas odiava tanto a futilidade daquele lugar, escolhera uma faculdade que lhe daria livre acesso ao estrelato, mas só a ideia a deixava possessa, a única carreira que apreciava era nos bastidores, sempre estava disposta a tira-la de casa quando estava enfurnada no sofá vendo algum episódio de Black Mirror, — mas nunca dispensava uma maratona de Breaking Bad, — fora a primeira pessoa com quem se abrira sobre as constantes crises do pai, ela não lhe julgara por não conseguir visita-lo naqueles momentos, apenas partilhara seus próprios problemas, Piper era tão...</p><p>"Ok, ok. Chega, não?"</p><p>Já era o bastante ter um amor fadado ao fracasso, não precisava ficar suspirando e sorrindo como uma idiota.</p><p>— Vai ignorar seu celular? — A voz de Nico deveria ter a assustado, mas depois de meses vindo aquele bar a aproximação sutil do bartender não era mais problema, o drink estava a sua frente.</p><p>— Você colocou muito cachaça nisso. — Disse depois de bebericar o líquido vermelho, gostoso e bem doce, mas forte.</p><p>— Foi de propósito, a maioria das pessoas fica bêbada porque não sentem o gosto do álcool. — O fitou com indignação no olhar, nunca tinha ficado bêbada ali.</p><p>"Não de verdade."</p><p>Antes que pudesse verbalizar o pensamento, Nico saiu para atender outro cliente, suspirou, voltando-se para o celular esquecido no balcão.</p><p>
  <em>Você vai na festa?</em>
</p><p>"Droga, Annabeth!"</p><p>Respirou fundo, pensando seriamente em não responder, assim não teria que ouvir xingamentos por parte da amiga.</p><p>
  <em>Responde, Arellano: eu sei que você está aí.</em>
</p><p>Annabeth era assustadora.</p><p>
  <em>Eu tenho prova no dia seguinte.</em>
</p><p>Não era mentira.</p><p>Bebeu um gole generoso do drink, procurando por coragem e fitou a tela do celular, receosa.</p><p><em>Eu só não termino com essa merda de vocês porque respeito decisões alheias</em>.</p><p>Suspirou de alívio, — mesmo que seu orgulho tivesse tomado um soco, — nunca entenderia porque a loira insistia tanto para que dissesse como se sentia a Piper.</p><p>"Isso vai me ajudar no que?"</p><p>Perderia sua colega de apartamento, — provavelmente teria que se mudar, — sua melhor amiga se tornaria uma estranha, deixaria de ter contato com os amigos que fez por causa dela, — seria muito constrangedor, — como a encararia quando se encontrassem por acaso na faculdade?</p><p>Era melhor que tudo continuasse como estava, faltavam só três semestres para que realmente tivesse que deixar de morar com ela, talvez em sua formatura estivesse bêbada o suficiente para falar com Piper sobre o assunto.</p><p>"Você está planejando continuar gostando dela?"</p><p>Aquilo era tão decadente.</p><p>— Reyna. — Ouviu a voz calma de Will as suas costas, afastou os pensamentos negativos de sua cabeça, aquela noite não era para ficar chorando as pitangas: estava ali para bancar o Cupido. — Oi. — Ele se sentou no banco ao seu lado.</p><p>— Oi, foi difícil achar? — Indagou enquanto bebericava seu copo, o loiro olhava o local com curiosidade, foi esquisito descobrir que alguém que parecia um anjinho gostava de Slipknot e Black Sabbath, olhou para o estudante de psicologia que no momento passava o polegar arqueado pela garganta, a fitando com raiva palpável no olhar.</p><p>"Pode fugir dele o quanto quiser na faculdade, mas não no trabalho."</p><p>Só soubera da queda do amigo pelo futuro médico quando o conheceu por coincidência na biblioteca e acabara por falar do bar gótico com um poster enorme do Metallica na parede, Nico quase a matou quando convidara Will, desde então tentava ajudar o amigo.</p><p>"Qual é? Você nem tem motivo para ficar escondendo isso."</p><p>Ao menos para ele tentar só resultaria em um toco, isso se o pior acontecesse.</p><p>— Não, o taxi sabia onde era. — Ele continuava a olhar para a decoração toda em preto com detalhes em azul, roxo e vermelho, por fim parando na parede apinhada de quadros de bandas famosas. — Como é que eu não sabia desse lugar? — Deu de ombros, olhando para o bartender se aproximando.</p><p>— Boa noite. — Cumprimentou, passando o pano no balcão. — O que vai querer? — Will virou-se de supetão, assustado com a aproximação sutil.</p><p>"Um dia você se acostuma."</p><p>— Nico? — Ele pareceu um tanto receoso a princípio, mas não o culparia, com a cabeça abaixada era difícil ver o rosto dele, o estudante de psicologia apenas acenou. — Nossa, não sabia que você trabalhava aqui, como não me contou isso? — Mesmo que o tom soasse acusador, o rosto do loiro demonstrava graça, algo que para Nico foi impossível de pegar, riu internamente.</p><p>"Essa noite vai ser divertida."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Qual é, Piper? Pare de reclamar, é só um favorzinho. — Reyna fez o máximo para deixar sua voz o mais tediosa e monótona possível enquanto tentava não rir.</p><p>— Eu me meto em um lugar isolado só para pegar um livrinho idiota que você esqueceu, é bom que você tire um dez nessa prova. — Tapou a boca para não rir, ela tentava fazer piada, mas seu tom dizia que estava irritada. Folheou o livro de ética em sua escrivaninha, tentando adivinhar sua expressão quando todos gritassem <em>surpresa</em>. — Tem certeza que é aqui? Não estou vendo nenhuma galinha. — Murmurou de forma acusadora, Piper deveria estar do lado de fora da casa.</p><p>— Porque são mais de oito da noite, elas estão dormindo. — A obviedade que impôs na voz a fez bufar de irritação, o riso foi contido com dificuldade.</p><p>— Vou jogar seu livrinho caro na lama! Não desconte suas urticárias de preocupação em mim! — Dessa vez o riso saiu, ela suspirou do outro lado da linha, sabendo que estava brincado.</p><p>Mesmo por telefone, sem ter uma pista de sua expressão, Piper sabia exatamente como interpretar seu tom de voz, a recíproca era verdadeira.</p><p>— Você sabe que dia é hoje? — Ouviu o ranger da madeira, deveria ser a porta da frente.</p><p>Ela sempre sabia quando havia brigado com Hylla, tirando uma nota ruim, quando estava cansada, precisava ficar sozinha, de companhia ou desabafar.</p><p>A recíproca continuava sendo verdadeira.</p><p>— A véspera da sua provinha idiota? — Murmurou, simplesmente tentando uma pequena chantagem emocional, quase conseguia ver o bico em seu rosto.</p><p>Ela provavelmente ficaria irritada por não ter ido, mas isso não duraria por muito tempo.</p><p>— É sim. — Drew estaria lá para irrita-la, Léo faria suas palhaçadas, Annabeth e Hazel poderiam colocar juízo em sua cabeça e se mesmo assim não desse certo: Jason sempre conseguia distrai-la de seus aborrecimentos. — Feliz aniversário.</p><p>— Hã? — Os passos ecoaram pelo recinto, deveria estar no corredor de entrada.</p><p>— Eu não vou poder estar aí hoje, mas espero que aproveite a noite, demoramos semanas para organizar isso tudo. — Embora tivesse que admitir que o cartão sem limites de Drew fora quase um presente dos céus.</p><p>— O que? — Ouvir o coro de seus amigos foi a deixa para desligar a ligação, procurou os fones de ouvido na escrivaninha, ética era um saco, precisava de algo que a mantivesse acordada.</p><p>Reyna poderia ter escolhido muita coisa, de Metallica até U2, mas fora justamente em<em> Sucker for Pain</em>: porque ela era uma idiota.</p><p>"Carma maldito, eu odeio você dedo-podre."</p><p>Sempre o odiaria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Vamos, sua tapada! Você gosta da Reyna. Você quer foder com ela!</em>
</p>
<p>Percy havia sorrido amarelo e dito que Annabeth estava bêbada demais enquanto a levava para o andar de cima, — não que precisasse de explicação, as únicas vezes em que ouvira um palavrão da boca da loira fora quando o álcool estava envolvido.</p>
<p>Piper continuou na varanda do hotel fazenda, — que a horas atrás achara que fosse o campus rural da faculdade, — em choque, até Jason vir ao seu encontro e leva-la para casa.</p>
<p>Agora, escovando os dentes em seu banheiro: ainda não sabia o que pensar daquilo.</p>
<p>No final de sua festa surpresa, — aquela informação também tinha demorado a ser entendida por seu cérebro, — olhando para o céu limpo e sem todo o barulho que seus amigos eram capazes de fazer, — Leo que o diga, — foi impossível não pensar que aquilo não respondia todas as suas perguntas, a intuição berrava em seu ouvido: ainda tinha algo oculto.</p>
<p>Apenas isso que dissera a amiga quando ela se sentou ao seu lado.</p>
<p>"Pelo amor de deus, eu nem fiz nada para você ficar irritada comigo!"</p>
<p>Provavelmente a loira deveria estar com algum problema: quando Annabeth Chase estava irritada o alvo de sua frustração não era importante.</p>
<p>Lavou o rosto para despertar e saiu do banheiro, seus ouvidos captaram uma movimentação na cozinha que só poderia ser de uma pessoa, andou até lá se espreguiçando, resolver seus problemas com a namorada de Percy não era uma prioridade no momento.</p>
<p>Tinha outra relação para salvar.</p>
<p>O cheiro característico de chocolate empesteava o recinto, Reyna estava na frente do fogão mexendo uma colher de pau na panela, na pequena mesa no centro da cozinha se encontrava um pote com morangos lavados e sem o talo, surrupiou um deles enquanto estudava sua colega de apartamento.</p>
<p>Piper nunca diria ser uma cozinheira de mão cheia, mas para alguém que não comia carne e queria evitar anemia era imprescindível que soubesse alguma coisa, Reyna só visitava a cozinha para esquentar o resto de pizza no micro-ondas, exceto quando o assunto eram doces.</p>
<p>— Sério que você está fazendo fondue essas horas da manhã? — Gostaria de tê-la visto soltar um gritinho, pular ou ao menos reclamar do susto, entretanto apenas soltou um riso suave, sua colega de apartamento era a prova de surpresas.</p>
<p>"A primeira vez que consegui assustar você foi quando a minha irmã estava dando chocolate na sua boca."</p>
<p>Respirou fundo, estava muito cedo para ficar irritada com Drew.</p>
<p>— São três da tarde, <em>dorminhoca</em>. — A graça na voz dela a fez sorrir, Reyna continuou a mexer seu doce pós-prova encapetada. Pegou mais um morango, analisando-a por inteiro.</p>
<p>O short jeans e a regata branca eram roupas que ela só usava em casa, o mesmo valia para o coque frouxo e displicente, os pés descalços a deixavam ainda mais casual, a faixa do avental azul estava anormalmente solta.</p>
<p>— Como foi sua prova? — Indagou andando até ela, apoiando as mãos na mesa, Reyna não respondeu de imediato, tapou a boca para não rir, isso queria dizer que a nota sairia acima de sete.</p>
<p>— Eu não sei. — Nove, no mínimo.</p>
<p>"Você é muito CDF."</p>
<p>Piper adorava sua faculdade e era esperado que a maioria das pessoas gostassem do que tinham escolhido, mas sua colega de apartamento era tão exagerada, caso não tivesse um desempenho próximo da perfeição era como se tivesse fracassado, sempre que a questionava sobre todo aquele empenho Reyna respondia simplesmente que estava aproveitando todo o conhecimento que lhe era oferecido.</p>
<p>
  <em>Uma vida é uma vida, sendo de pessoas ou animais, você como vegetariana deve entender isso.</em>
</p>
<p>E aquela fora a resposta mais sincera que teve.</p>
<p>— Achei que você iria dormir lá. — Murmurou, concentrada na panela, Piper não soube identificar qual era o seu tom, já que ela fazia um bom trabalho em ser neutra, era quase como se estivesse querendo saber o porquê de estar em casa.</p>
<p>"Está preocupada se correu tudo bem?"</p>
<p>— Como sabe que eu dormi aqui? — Sua voz continha algum divertimento, apenas para tirar sua atenção da pergunta nas entrelinhas. — Quando cheguei fui direto para o quarto, fiz muito barulho? — Reyna apenas deu de ombros, quase conseguia vê-la com a expressão se fechando, pensado como ter sua resposta.</p>
<p>"Não, não está tudo bem e, até o Jason sabe disso."</p>
<p>Piper ainda conseguia sentir os olhos azuis elétricos a encarando intensamente, como se quisessem uma palavra sua, quando ele se virou lhe dizendo que a levaria para casa: soube que era um ultimado, teria que rir do que Annabeth dissera e perguntar se ele não queria passar o resto da noite em um dos quartos do lugar.</p>
<p>Mas ela não conseguiria fazer isso, não queria passar a noite com ele, queria evitar que sua melhor amiga se afastasse o mais rápido possível e olhar feio para a namorada de Percy.</p>
<p>"É óbvio que eu não quero foder com ela!"</p>
<p>Aquilo era uma forma torpe e grossa de se falar, jamais seria assim com uma pessoa que lhe era tão especial, Reyna merecia muito mais que um palavrão que na maioria das vezes era usado de forma pejorativa.</p>
<p>Cortou a pouca distância que as separava e enlaçou sua cintura por baixo do avental, repousando o rosto em suas costas, mordeu o lábio inferior tentando esconder o sorriso divertido que o sobressalto dela lhe rendeu.</p>
<p>— P-Piper... — Reyna parou de mexer a colher, seu corpo ficou tenso e podia jurar que o coração dela passou a martelar com mais vigor. — O q-que...</p>
<p>— Me desculpe. — Apertou-a mais contra si, sentindo a ponta de seus dedos resvalarem na pele quente que a regata não cobria. — Você estava preparando uma surpresa para mim e eu ainda fiquei com raiva. — Sussurrou apertando a orelha em suas costas, atestando a hipótese do coração acelerado, talvez estando no mesmo compasso do seu. — Reyna.</p>
<p>— Oi... — A palavra pareceu ser dita em forma de suspiro, empurrada para fora de sua boca, sorriu, adorando senti-la tão afetada.</p>
<p>— Se você não mexer ele vai queimar. — Sua colega de apartamento demorou a entender a fala, mas voltou a movimentar a colher, ainda tensa e Piper sabia que não diria nada por vontade própria. — Foi por isso que você chamou minha irmã?</p>
<p>— Sim. — O murmúrio foi tão ínfimo que se estivesse um pouco mais longe não a ouviria, o que a fez sorrir outra vez.</p>
<p>
  <em>Que coisa feia, diz que é a melhor amiga dela, mas não sabe nem do que ela gosta.</em>
</p>
<p>"Peste!"</p>
<p>Era por causa dela que estava naquela situação, só passou a se preocupar, — e notar, — o ímã de garotinhas que Reyna era quando Drew resolveu provoca-la, antes disso não havia stress, afastamentos ou ciúme.</p>
<p>Todo começo de ano se resumia em Piper fitar com ódio meia-dúzia de calouras que não sabiam ser discretas, por mais que a postura da Miss Simpatia, — só a chamava assim quando estava no auge de sua cólera, — fosse dura para alguns, sabia que ter uma figura imponente que a tratasse bem em um ambiente estranho era tentadora, — fora o que acontecera consigo, por mais que se negasse em admitir, — e se isso já não fosse o suficiente, Reyna simplesmente se fazia de idiota e fingia não notar.</p>
<p>"Para quem consegue acordar com qualquer coisa e repara em tudo: é <em>impossível</em> que não perceba o quanto elas se matam por você."</p>
<p>Drew era uma peste.</p>
<p>"É tudo sua culpa."</p>
<p>Se Piper tinha virado um pitbull, como todos insistiam em dizer, era por culpa dela, se tinha terminado com o namorado por não responder a uma frase e dormido abraçada com seu gato de pelúcia: <em>era por culpa de Drew.</em></p>
<p>Se ela tinha percebido o óbvio antes que tudo ruísse era porque sua irmã chata e tarada tinha aberto seus olhos.</p>
<p>"A grosseria da Annabeth bêbada também ajudou bastante."</p>
<p>Tirar seu anel de compromisso, — que não saia de seu dedo a anos, — foi algo esquisito, mas ela sabia que não poderia ser de outra forma.</p>
<p>— Foi lindo, sempre vou agradecer você por essa noite. — Ela se mexeu inquieta, o que não fez com que Piper a soltasse minimamente.</p>
<p>— Não... — A dificuldade dela articular uma frase inteira deveria ser engraçado? — Muita gente ajudou, não fui apenas eu.</p>
<p>— Até o meu avô foi. — Passou a desenhar figuras com o indicador no tecido da regata, se possível a tensão de Reyna aumentou, o barulho da colher na panela evidenciava sua rapidez. — O Leo disse que viria entregar todos os presentes. — Porque eram muitos. — Tinha de todo mundo, mas nenhum seu.</p>
<p>Reyna arfou como se realmente tivesse esquecido do fato.</p>
<p>— Deuses... — Suprimiu o riso, achava tão engraçado a fixação dela de colocar todo tipo de divindades como se um panteão mundial existisse de verdade. — Me desculpe, eu me esqueci totalmente. — Mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o divertimento que o pesar em sua voz atiçava. — Ainda tem algo que gostaria de ganhar?</p>
<p>Era um tanto irritante que sua colega de apartamento achasse que ligava para algo tão supérfluo, mas naquele instante a frase fui muito mais que bem-vinda.</p>
<p>— Tem uma coisa. — Sussurrou de forma tão meiga que até ela se surpreendeu, sua mãe tinha lhe ensinado alguns truques.</p>
<p>— Sim? — Reyna desligou o fogão e fez menção de que teria alguma locomoção, o que a fez ter que apartar dela, se moveu devagar e a contragosto, dispondo-se novamente perto da mesa.</p>
<p>A futura veterinária procurou por uma travessa de vidro nos armários ao lado do fogão e colocou-a na mesa, trouxe a panela e despejou o conteúdo no recipiente, sem em nenhum momento fita-la, Piper passou a olhar as unhas, em um gesto que era a evidência personificada de sua irritação.</p>
<p>"Sua chata."</p>
<p>— Onde está seu anel? — Reyna indagou retirando avental e checando qualquer mancha possível, seus olhos se voltaram para os morangos na mesa.</p>
<p>"Você nunca mancha nada, nem sei porque usa isso."</p>
<p>— No bolso da minha calça. — Não soube exatamente o que fazer com ele. — Jason e eu terminamos. — Mordeu outro morango antes que sua colega de apartamento pudesse tira-los dela.</p>
<p>— Como é? — A indagação murmurada e descrente levou seus olhos até os dela, Reyna a fitava com o movimento de dobrar o avental pela metade, surpresa demais para sequer mover-se. — O que? — Foram necessários dois passos para que ela estivesse à sua frente, deixando que o avental fosse largado na cadeira encostada na mesa, repousando ambas as mãos em seus ombros, apertando suavemente para passar confiança, sua presença sempre era assim: forte, <em>porém</em> delicada, protetora, quente e acolhedora.</p>
<p>— Nós terminamos. — Murmurou com a respiração presa na garganta, sentindo-se idiota por nunca ter notado reações tão sinceras de seu corpo a aproximação dela.</p>
<p>Piper pode perceber o revertério de ideias que brilhavam nos olhos castanhos, pensando nas formas em que poderia ajuda-la ao mesmo tempo em que tentava entender o que se passava, por fim cerrou os olhos e suspirou, puxando-a pelos ombros para um abraço apertado.</p>
<p>O movimento súbito a assustou a princípio, porém o calor que a envolveu tirou de seu peito todo e qualquer sentimento que não fosse ligado exclusivamente aquele momento.</p>
<p>— Eu não sei o que aconteceu ao certo. — Mesmo que ela murmurasse contra o topo de sua cabeça, a voz firme conseguia chegar em seus ouvidos com clareza. — Mas vai ficar tudo bem. — Seus braços voltaram a circular a cintura de sua colega de apartamento sem que notasse, o afago em suas costas a fez fechar os olhos e apoiar a cabeça em seu peito, aproveitando o contato íntimo que esperava que não acabasse nunca.</p>
<p>Desde a primeira vez que havia falado com ela, Piper notou que Reyna não era uma pessoa dada a muita exposição ou mostrava seus sentimentos com facilidade, era quieta, contida, ter sua confiança era difícil e ela preferia um bom livro ou uma reunião simples com os amigos a uma festa, se retraia em ambientes estranhos e sempre sondava antes de se aproximar de alguém.</p>
<p>Mas essas características não a tornavam fria ou indiferente.</p>
<p>Desde o primeiro momento, — sendo esse ambas vendo um filme melodramático que Piper ainda se irritava por ter chorado, — Reyna nunca lhe negara apoio quando necessitava, ela sempre a encarava com um olhar agitado, como se não soubesse o que fazer, depois simplesmente ficava consigo, seja quando precisava que alguém a animasse, ou apenas um ombro amigo. Uma pequena parte de seu ser dizia que toda aquela atenção era apenas sua, que o afeto e preocupação não eram dados para mais ninguém além dela.</p>
<p>Parte que sempre policiava em ocultar, calar sua voz e se convencer de que aquilo era apenas uma sensação, não um desejo egoísta e sem sentido, infantil que saia de uma mente de pitbull, ainda odiava aquele apelido, mas isso não significava que não tinha certo fundo de verdade, — que nunca iria admitir para ninguém.</p>
<p>"Leo: você ainda vai me pagar."</p>
<p>A questão era que, — mesmo que ainda egoísta se vista de um certo aspeto, — esse desejo não era apenas coisa de sua cabeça.</p>
<p>— Eu sei o que eu quero de aniversário. — Murmurou, absorta no calor daquele abraço.</p>
<p>— O que? — Diferente dela, Reyna estava atenta, preocupada e provavelmente maquinando como lhe dar o que queria, sorriu, a apertando mais inconscientemente.</p>
<p>— Você.</p>
<p>Era tudo que precisava, sua preocupação com o possível clima estranho com os amigos e Jason, as provas, sua irmã chata, a mãe maluca, um paparazzo aleatório a mando de um colunista decadente, os estágios, a constante ansiedade pelo futuro e o que mais ocupasse sua cabeça: nada disso importaria se a tivesse consigo.</p>
<p>Reyna era mais do que uma colega de apartamento ou amiga de faculdade, aquela relação cúmplice era algo que sabia ser impossível de se repetir com outra pessoa. Haviam momentos em que se via apreensiva com as ideias de mudança, quando tivessem que deixar de conviver sob o mesmo teto e rumassem para construção de suas independências, pelas carreiras, para seus próprios caminhos. Pensar naquilo lhe dava um frio na barriga por expectativa, mas também era como se fosse uma contagem regressiva para que tivesse que deixar seu porto seguro.</p>
<p>— Desculpe, Piper. — As palavras dela junto ao aperto em seus ombros para que se afastasse a deixaram inquieta, mas ver a dúvida nos olhos castanhos a tranquilizou. — Mas o que isso quer dizer? — Indagou com delicadeza, como se temesse chateá-la com a pergunta, um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios.</p>
<p>Ela sempre sabia como se portar em todas as situações, nunca passava da conta, sem exageros, na medida certa, sempre composta e nunca perdia a linha, exceto quando era alvo de um flerte.</p>
<p>— O que parece querer dizer. — Piper não sabia ao certo o porquê de estar sussurrando, mas isso não era nada importante. Reyna só pareceu mais confusa, mordeu o lábio inferior, divertida com a situação.</p>
<p>— E o que isso parece querer dizer? — Ignorando sua pergunta, ou respondendo de outra forma, Piper deixou que suas mãos deslizassem, por suas costas, passando pela cintura, Reyna semicerrou os olhos, a tensão voltando ao seu corpo.</p>
<p>Percy era um especialista em relacionamentos se comparado a ela.</p>
<p>— Quer dizer... — Começou pausadamente, levando as mãos aos seus ombros, subindo, dedilhando sua pele com lentidão, Reyna engoliu em seco e tentou olhar rapidamente para seus movimentos, perdida e assustada.</p>
<p>— Piper... — Tentou se recompor, sabia que ela odiava estar em uma situação em que não tinha controle.</p>
<p>— Literalmente... — Sussurrou enquanto enlaçava seu pescoço, colando os corpos outra vez, seu olhar desceu até os lábios de sua colega de apartamento.</p>
<p>Sempre tinham sido próximas, desde o início, tanto quanto amigas poderiam ser, mas agora aquilo já não lhe era suficiente, não conseguiria esconder a magnitude de seus sentimentos, sequer pensara no que suas atitudes poderiam causar, se estava colocando em risco uma relação que possuía estima ao extremo por sua pessoa.</p>
<p>— Que eu quero você... — Roçou o nariz no dela levemente, seus olhos fecharam de forma automática, sentiu as mãos que estavam em seu ombro escorrerem para a cintura. — Para mim. — Suspirou as palavras rente a seus lábios, encostando-os suavemente, querendo senti-los por inteiro, sua suavidade, o calor que desprendiam e que irradiava para todo o seu corpo, mas nada poderia se comparar a sensação de ter a língua dela em contato com a sua.</p>
<p>Se reconhecendo, provando, curiosas, explorando-se mutuamente, sentindo uma a outra. Foram poucas as vezes em que Piper teve confusão em seus sentimentos, eles poderiam ser conturbados e misturados, mas ela sempre sabia o que eram, aquela pequena habilidade interna era usada instantaneamente em outras pessoas, fosse em um detalhe qualquer nos atos ou entonação de voz: era exatamente o que acontecia no momento.</p>
<p>Aquele contato cálido, gentil e afetuoso era a personificação da certeza que Reyna a correspondia em todos os sentidos.</p>
<p>A forma delicada com que ela a abraçava pela cintura, mantendo-as unidas, do mesmo jeito que uma de suas mãos mergulhavam nos cachos negros, desfazendo o coque, sentindo a textura macia, nenhuma das duas permitia que se afastassem sem que provassem uma da outra o quanto fosse possível e, apenas saber disso já inundava seu coração de um sentimento inédito. Uma sensação de união que a preenchia jamais poderia ser repetida com outra pessoa.</p>
<p>Separou-se alguns centímetros dela, ofegante, o coração batendo descompassado, ainda perdida na miríade de emoções que retumbavam e seu interior. Abriu os olhos devagar, fitando os dela que continuavam fechados, tão afetada quanto a si mesma por todo aquele rebuliço de sentimentos.</p>
<p>Suas mãos percorreram a nuca com suavidade, repousando nas laterais do pescoço, os polegares trataram de afagar seu rosto.</p>
<p>Ato que pareceu despertar Reyna para a realidade.</p>
<p>Os olhos castanhos se mostraram lentamente, focados em seus próprios, Piper gostaria de ter dito qualquer coisa, tomado alguma atitude, porém tudo que pode fazer foi devolver seu olhar, paralisada, hipnotizada pelos sentimentos fugindo dela, a cada segundo com mais intensidade, a princípio pode constatar os mesmos que estavam com ela, o afeto, o desejo, carinho e afeição, tudo tão misturado que poderia sintetiza-los como amor.</p>
<p>Porém não fugiu de sua atenção o que estava por seguir, enquanto Reyna compreendia o que havia acabado de acontecer, a surpresa, descrença, medo, e por fim a dúvida visceral tomaram conta de toda a cozinha, subitamente Piper viu o momento singular ser tragado por algum ralo imaginário.</p>
<p>— Reyna. — Chamou suavemente, tentando fazê-la não surtar, sua colega de apartamento levou as mãos aos seus braços, pouco acima do cotovelo, puxando-os para baixo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Afastando-a.</em>
</p>
<p>— Reyna. — Sua voz saiu levemente tremida e com uma indagação, ela apenas desviou o olhar.</p>
<p>— Eu... — Deu um passo para trás, fitando todas as direções da cozinha, como se buscasse uma saída de emergência. — Tenho algo para fazer. — A frase saiu tão embolada que Piper demorou segundos a mais para entender, o que a vez continuar inerte ao vê-la praticamente correr para sala.</p>
<p>"Espera..."</p>
<p>— Ei! — Ela não podia sair assim!</p>
<p>Seguia-a com a mesma energia, apenas para ver a porta do corredor de entrada bater.</p>
<p>Continuou a encara-la por minutos, sem qualquer reação, por fim andou até o sofá e jogou-se nele, aparentemente teria que se contentar com Bagheera por mais tempo.</p>
<p>"Droga..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reyna só queria um lugar que remetesse a casa, um lugar seguro para que pudesse ficar remoendo os acontecidos de três dias atrás.</p><p>Mas é claro que Hylla não ligava para isso.</p><p>— Você tem sorte do nosso pai ter me feito prometer que nunca bateria em você. — Sua irmã socava o boneco de treino que apelidara com o nome de um ex-namorado sem dó. — Você é beijada pelo amor da sua vida e corre. — A estudante de veterinária apenas continuou sentada no chão, olhando para ele como uma criança que leva uma bronca dos pais. — Inacreditável. — A palavra ecoou por toda a sala de treino, como se até as paredes concordassem com a dona da academia.</p><p>Não tinha como contestar de forma racional, mas isso não a impedia de dizer asneiras.</p><p>— Ela só... — Arrumou a gola da blusa enorme que havia pego emprestada de sua irmã, Reyna gostava de Black Sabbath, porém não em tamanho GG. — Ela só estava confusa e triste por ter terminado com o Jason.</p><p>Sua sentença saiu baixa e hesitante, não era para Hylla ouvir, sabia que ela provavelmente lhe xingaria de todos os nomes possível e a ameaçaria com socos outra vez, tratou de pegar a bandagem negra e começar a enrola-la nas mãos.</p><p>— Se eu não tivesse visto Belona grávida diria que você é adotada. — Não fez questão de olhar, seu único pensamento estava em como Hylla conseguia falar enquanto batia forte em Billy e, da forma raivosa com que pronunciava cada palavra, teria de se lembrar de agradecer a Julian quando o visse de novo. — Sua idiota.</p><p>— Só foi de repente, ok. — Reyna havia se prontificado a ajudar quando batera na porta da irmã a três dias atrás, saíra de forma tão apressada de seu apartamento que só notou que não tinha dinheiro para pagar o táxi, e que se encontrava descalça, quando chegou a seu destino.</p><p>Passara os últimos dias dando aulas de boxe gratuitamente e evitando a irmã, para que entendesse sua necessidade de não falar do assunto, mas é claro que Hylla não ligava para isso também.</p><p>"Eu fiquei a manhã inteira de domingo conferindo os materiais, a tarde ajudei com o imposto de renda e mesmo assim você não me dá um desconto!"</p><p>— E daí? — Sua irmã deu um golpe mais forte no boneco, que estava achando que mudara de nome por aqueles dias, se ele tão estivesse bem preso ao chão com toda a certeza teria caído. — O que você esperava?  — Ela se virou para encara-la, o cabelo trançado CAIA sobre o ombro esquerdo, a respiração estava levemente descompassada, o que era bizarro, os olhos castanhos que todos diziam serem tão semelhantes aos seus a sondavam como se quisesse encher sua cabeça com cascudos, fortes. — Que vocês se casassem primeiro? — As mãos estavam na cintura e Reyna desviou o olhar, se nem como criança gostava de se sentir como uma, adulta era ainda pior. — Em que século você vive?</p><p>— No mesmo em que Osama Bin Laden explodiu as Torres Gêmeas. — Murmurou procurando a outra fita no chão. Hylla apenas suspirou.</p><p>Reyna já havia aceitado seu fracasso no amor, tinha uma carreira promissora pela frente, amigos com que se importava de verdade, uma família, mesmo que não convencional, que sempre poderia contar, — Belona não era a mais participativa das mães, mas exército ou guerra alguma pode impedi-la de estar presente quando Hylla quebrara a perna, ou quando precisavam de conselhos, — será que o amor romântico era tão fundamental, a ponto da felicidade ser impossível de ser alcançada sem ele?</p><p>"Ganesha! O que diabo foi aquilo?"</p><p>Será que Piper estava bêbada?</p><p>"Ela não usa drogas."</p><p>Ou talvez um remédio vencido?</p><p>Mais de que tudo aquilo, o que realmente lhe causava desconforto era a falta de notícias.</p><p>Annabeth lhe mandara uma mensagem lhe pedindo desculpas, — o que de fato não entendeu, — mas fora apenas isso, sua colega de apartamento permanecia em silêncio.</p><p>Piper não tinha paciência, não sabia esperar, das vezes em que haviam se desentendido, — poucas que não conseguia denominar como brigas, mas existiam, — ela não deixara de ligar ou mandar mensagens, preocupada e ansiosa com a situação, ficar em silêncio não era algo normal.</p><p>O único motivo que lhe vinha à mente era que talvez Piper estivesse envergonhada.</p><p>E aquilo só tornava tudo pior.</p><p>— Quanto tempo você ainda vai ficar aqui? — Hylla indagou em um tom neutro, tirando as bandagens de suas mãos calmamente.</p><p>— Até amanhã. — Tinha que buscar suas roupas, já estava de férias de qualquer forma.</p><p>"Talvez seja bom visitar o Julian."</p><p>Assim que terminou de enfaixar as mãos e se levantar, Hylla apenas fitou-a por alguns segundos, antes de rolar os olhos e jogar as bandagens em sua direção.</p><p>— Covarde. — Murmurou irritada dando meia-volta, andando até a porta.</p><p>— Infantil. — Acusou, dando mais atenção a recolher as faixas, enrolando-as com cuidado.</p><p>"Quem é você para me dar conselhos? Sádica..."</p><p>Andou até os armários encostados na parede e colocou as bandagens da irmã encima do de sua propriedade, suspirou, passando a tirar as próprias, sua vontade de treinar fora drenada. Ouvir o ranger da porta de metal fez com que olhasse para o nome da irmã no armário com escárnio.</p><p>— Será que você poderia parar de me encher o saco? — Hylla só precisava ficar em silêncio, não podia ser tão difícil! — Eu não preciso de...</p><p>— Mas eu não fiz nada. — A voz que preencheu seus ouvidos a fez parar de retirar a bandagem instantaneamente.</p><p>Completamente atônica e rezando para que fosse uma miragem, olhou para sua direita, onde o motivo de suas noites mal dormidas se encontrava. Piper estava recostada na porta, olhando para o ambiente com certo interesse.</p><p>A camiseta branca tinha manchas de tinta, em azul, laranja e preto, — provavelmente por estar ajudando na montagem do cenário de alguma peça, — a calça jeans surrada era uma velha conhecida, que ela dizia dar sorte, o colar de contas dos anos em que passara em um acampamento de verão, — onde conhecera a maioria de seus amigos, — encontrava-se em seu pescoço, o tênis azul estava sujo a ponto do absurdo, mas foi a blusa roxa amarrada em sua cintura que lhe chamou mais a atenção.</p><p>Isso além do fato dela conseguir ficar linda vestindo qualquer coisa.</p><p>— Isso é meu? — Foi quase uma pergunta retórica, conheceria aquele tom desbotado de roxo em qualquer lugar, Piper apenas sorriu para o nada, desencostando da porta e andado em sua direção.</p><p>— Eu estava com pressa e ela estava largada no sofá. — Sua colega de apartamento disse com graça pairando em sua voz, ainda estudando o local.</p><p>— Não estava no sofá. — Tinha total certeza disso, ela apenas sorriu outra vez, como se achasse graça de uma piada não contada, por fim parou a sua frente, ligando seus olhares.</p><p>Reyna não sabia o que dizer, muito menos o que esperar, só conseguia sentir um sentimento de burrice aflorando.</p><p>"Claro que ela não vai deixar isso para lá."</p><p>— Quando pretende voltar para casa? — Indagou suavemente, brincando com a manga da blusa em sua cintura.</p><p>Responder qual era o sentido da vida seria mais fácil. Engoliu em seco, se pondo a terminar de retirar a bandagem da mão direita.</p><p>— Ainda não sei. — Murmurou de forma automática, era uma resposta idiota e sabia disso, porém se via impossibilitada de agir normalmente, ou de forma madura.</p><p>— Você deixou seu fondue estragando, está usando as roupas da sua irmã e não foi na faculdade, tudo isso para não me ver. — Por que Piper estava sorrindo?</p><p>— Eu já estou de férias. — E por que Reyna estava irritada? Deixou a bandagem encima de um dos armários, poderia cuidar dela depois.</p><p>— Você poderia ter no mínimo voltado para pegar alguma roupa. — Comentou com banalidade, o que a estava deixando desconfiada. — E eu comi todos os morangos. — Levou seus olhos até os dela, abismada.</p><p>— Como conseguiu comer tudo? — Tinha comprado quase um quilo! — Piper deu de ombros, como se o fato não importasse, ela desviou o olhar para os armários, a súbita timidez a deixou apreensiva.</p><p>— Desculpe. — Sussurrou, sem coragem de encara-la e, Reyna gostaria muito de saber o porquê. — Eu assustei você, não é?</p><p>Ou talvez não.</p><p>Aquilo era como uma queimadura recente em que se jogava sal, ela não tinha dez anos de idade, aquele não era seu primeiro beijo, seu orgulho fora pisoteado tantas vezes, — suas atitudes, Hylla, Piper, — será que um dia ele iria se recuperar?</p><p>— Eu fiquei surpresa, muito surpresa. — Negar era inviável. — Mas entendi. — Como gostaria que aquele beijo tivesse sido só um sonho, do tipo que sempre tinha uma vez ou outra.</p><p>Mas se beliscou vezes o suficiente para saber que era realidade.</p><p>— Entendeu? — Toda a graça, acanhamento e calma tinham se extinguido, dando lugar a uma raiva ainda contida, embora com dificuldade. — O que você entendeu?</p><p>Reyna soube naquele momento que qualquer coisa que dissesse estaria errada.</p><p>— Bom... — Pigarreou, limpando a garganta e ganhando tempo, rezando para que Odin lhe ajudasse. — Você tinha acabado de terminar o namoro. — Piper cruzou os braços e a fitou com mais intensidade, o que a fez desviar o olhar para o armário, se odiando por parecer tão amedrontada. — Posso entender que não estava em seu juízo perfeito. — Murmurou, qualquer reação que tivesse dela seria esperada.</p><p>Menos o silêncio, longo, durando até que seus olhos se encontrassem outra vez, — sabia que ela não diria nada antes que o fizesse, — se sentir uma criança era tão ruim.</p><p>— Eu juro que não sei se dou risada ou fico brava. — Piper suspirou teatralmente, o que poderia ser indício de ambos os sentimentos colocados em pauta.</p><p>— O que? — Odin não fora uma boa opção, talvez Ísis?</p><p>— Você é inacreditável. — Saboreou a última palavra, sorrindo divertida logo em seguida. — Annabeth me disse que era melhor deixar você ter um tempo para si mesma. — Sua colega de quarto rolou os olhos, como se achasse a ideia ruim.</p><p>— O que? — Do que ela estava falando? — Piper, será que você poderia ser mais específica?</p><p>— Mais? — Colocou as mãos na cintura, o divertimento flertando com o brilho em seu olhar. Reyna suspirou, sem saber mais o que fazer, Vênus. Vênus iria lhe ajudar. — Ok. — Fitou-a, cansada da discussão, mas logo o sentimento que a preencheu foi dúvida, sua colega de apartamento andou alguns passos para trás, colando as costas na parede, escorrendo até se sentar, abraçou os joelhos e a chamou com o olhar.</p><p>Reyna precisou reunir toda coragem que tinha para fazer suas pernas se mexerem.</p><p>Sentou-se ao seu lado com as pernas cruzadas, olhando para o corpo sem membros de Billy, tinha certeza que sua irmã tinha algo a ver com aquela conversa.</p><p>"Eu sei que não poderia ficar fugindo para sempre, mas ela tinha que se meter?!"</p><p>Hylla, que não tivera <em>um</em> relacionamento amoroso saudável em sua vida, não poderia dar nenhuma lição de moral ou concelho. Mas pensar naquilo não fazia seu coração ter um compasso normal, muito menos deixar de se sentir nervosa, tinha a impressão de que qualquer movimento brusco poderia fazer com que suas pernas corressem sem ligar para o amanhã.</p><p>— Qual o problema? — Piper murmurou com verdadeira curiosidade, seu olhar buscou a ela, que brincava com as mangas da blusa roxa alheia ao redor. — O que incomoda você? — A fala foi tão branda que a surpreendeu.</p><p>O problema de se estar apaixonada pela melhor amiga é que ela sabia como tirar as informações de você.</p><p>"Será que isso é realmente um problema?"</p><p>— É só... — Tantos porém's, incertezas, consequências, não era pessimista achar que daria errado. — Meu carma. — Sua colega de apartamento riu como se aquilo fosse uma piada.</p><p>— Você não tem um carma. — Afirmou com um tom de quem achava aquilo absurdo.</p><p>— Claro que eu tenho um carma. — Talvez fosse de vidas passadas, alguma magia negra, ou um deus entediado, Reyna não sabia qual era a fonte, mas ele existia.</p><p>— Não pode ter sido tão ruim. — Piper a encarou, deixando de mexer com a roupa, dando total atenção a conversa, usando um tom ameno que conhecia muito bem, foi sua vez de se perder em algo a sua frente, adoraria espancar Billy naquele momento.</p><p>Ela sempre conseguia o que queria das pessoas, era quase um dom esquisito, que agradecia por ser pouco usado, especialmente contra sua pessoa.</p><p>"Pode me convencer a estudar menos, voltar para casa e talvez a namorar um gnu, mas não dizer que meu carma não existe."</p><p>— Pode. — Suspirou a palavra com pesar, se lembrando de suas experiências conturbadas.</p><p>— Tipo o que? — Comprimiu os lábios, juntando todas as forças que possuía para não desmoronar por conta das risadas.</p><p>— Meu primeiro namorado era gay. — Belona sempre lhe dissera para nunca julgar alguém pela aparência, sabia que a mãe se referia a possíveis ameaças, mas levara aquela lição para outros âmbitos, portanto não vira qualquer problema nas aulas de ballet que assistia por causa dele.</p><p>— Isso não é tão difícil de acontecer. — A convicção na voz dela era tão tranquilizadora.</p><p>"Não o suficiente."</p><p>— Eu conheci uma garota quando tinha quinze. — Crystal parecia tão normal, sempre um amor de pessoa com todo mundo. — Ficou tudo bem por alguns meses. — Ambas estavam se descobrindo, concordaram e ir devagar. — Até ela começar a falar de velas, eu achei que fosse para o ambiente, mas ela queria pingar a parte derretida em mim. — Seu tom estava baixo e penoso, entretanto não deixou ter sua pitada de indignação, sempre ficava com medo quando as pessoas falavam de fetiches depois do ocorrido.</p><p>— Bem... — Já tinha conseguido deixar ela sem fala, ótimo. — Também existe gente meio sem noção, foi errado fazer isso com você sem falar nada.</p><p>— Não chegou a acontecer. — Respondeu de prontidão, até agradecia seu tom protetor, porém a vergonha fala mais alto. — E também teve uma vez em que... — Deuses, aquela tinha sido a pior.</p><p>— Em que... — Piper a incentivou com uma voz calma e compreensiva.</p><p>"A pior de todas."</p><p>— Lembra quando foi para um congresso ano passado? — Por todos os deuses existentes, e os inventados, por que?</p><p>— Aquele em que você disse que ficaria uma semana e voltou três dias depois dizendo que tinha comprado a passagem na data errada? — Conteve o impulso de olhar para ela, como poderia ter uma memória tão boa? — Sabia que tinha mentido para mim. — O tom acusador não passou desapercebido.</p><p>As vezes Piper lhe assustava.</p><p>— Eu queria aproveitar para ir no jardim zoológico de Chicago. — Era o melhor do mundo, se um dia tivesse a honra de trabalhar ali seria a veterinária mais feliz do universo. — Então fui falar com um grupo que faria a visita técnica. — A pior decisão de sua vida. — Conheci um cara que me convidou para ir a uma festa. — Ele parecia tão normal, só queria ser sociável. — Tinha tanta gente lá. — As lembranças daquela noite jamais deixariam sua mente.</p><p>— E qual o problema de ter muita gente? — A indagação vinha com tanta inocência que Reyna cogitou em parar com o relato, porém tinha total certeza que Piper não deixaria o assunto morrer assim.</p><p>— Ninguém estava usando roupa. — Ela só queria pegar uma bebida no bar e curtir a música, só isso!</p><p>— E o que aconteceu? — A pergunta quase não saiu, como se estivesse lhe contando uma história de terror.</p><p>— Eu saí correndo. — Lateralmente, até a rua, depois pegou um táxi para o hotel e comprou outra passagem de volta. O suspiro de alívio captado por seus ouvidos fez com que a olhasse, incerta sobre sua reação.</p><p>— Ok, você teve experiências ruins. — Se pegar feliz em escutar que estava certa a fez se sentir idiota. — Mas você só tem 21, não é o fim do mundo. — A certeza em seu rosto a fez suspirar e encarar o teto da academia.</p><p>— Ainda. — Se naquele tempo já havia vivido tanta coisa desagradável, não queria imaginar o que viria a seguir.</p><p>— Pessimista. — Piper murmurou com um tom acusador na voz, Reyna apenas rolou os olhos.</p><p>— Não sou pessimista. — Realista se encaixava melhor.</p><p>— É sim. — Reconheceu divertimento em suas palavras, um sorriso discreto brotou em seus lábios.</p><p>— Não sou. — Afirmou com convicção, entrando no clima.</p><p>— Se eu estou dizendo que é... — Ela deu um soquinho em seu braço, fazendo a estudante de veterinária rir. — É porque é.</p><p>— Ok, senhorita dona da verdade. — Sua colega de apartamento riu suavemente. O silêncio as engoliu por alguns momentos, porém ele era tão leve que se fazia bem-vindo e confortável.</p><p>"Ok, foi idiota da minha parte sair correndo daquele jeito."</p><p>Piper era sua amiga acima de tudo.</p><p>— Eu nunca faria isso. — O comentário displicente a confundiu, buscou o olhar dela com o seu, que no momento se ocupava brincando com as mangas de sua blusa.</p><p>— O que? — Não fazia ideia do que ela estava falando.</p><p>— Pingar parafina líquida em você. — A estudante de artes cênicas sorriu para o tecido, apenas continuou a observa-la, sem saber o que responder. — E com toda a certeza nunca a convidaria para uma orgia.</p><p>— Isso é ótimo. — Sussurrou, fingindo não entender o que aquilo queria dizer. Piper suspirou alto, fingindo aborrecimento.</p><p>— Eu tento ser legal com você, ir devagar, mas isso não está dando certo. — Semicerrou os olhos quando ela virou o corpo em sua direção, os olhos brilhando em divertimento, seu instinto lhe dizia que tinha algo errado.</p><p>Talvez fosse o fato do metal dos armários a impedindo de se afastar.</p><p>— Você é tão tímida. — O riso em sua voz fez com que uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueasse.</p><p>— Não sou. — Afirmou, certa do que dizia, mas deixou que suas costas deslizassem para a lateral do armário quando Piper se aproximou.</p><p>— Desesperada. — Arfou, indignada, flexionou os joelhos, tentando fazê-la estacar, sua colega de apartamento rolou os olhos e vestiu uma máscara carrancuda.</p><p>— Esquiva, então. — Abraçou seus joelhos e se inclinou, parando apenas a centímetros de seu rosto.</p><p>Reyna se viu incapaz de se mexer ou mesmo respirar, Piper simplesmente a encarou com um bico, como se não estivesse entendendo nada. Foram segundos eternos até vê-la suspirar e se aproximar, encostando o rosto em seu ombro, foi quase por instinto que lhe cedeu espaço e deixou-se envolver pelos braços dela, imitando seus movimentos.</p><p>— Qual é o problema? — Indagou em um sussurro, rente ao tecido da blusa de sua irmã. — De verdade. — Suspirou, afagando suas costas enquanto tentava acalmar o próprio coração.</p><p>— Eu estou com medo. — Admitiu no mesmo tom, tinha que entender que em alguns momentos o orgulho era um estorvo.</p><p>— Do que? — Pode sentir os dedos de Piper a apertarem mais por alguns segundos, sua voz era de alguém que poderia dormir a qualquer momento.</p><p>Alguém confortável.</p><p>— Relações são complicadas. — Principalmente as amorosas. — É mais seguro ficar com o que já temos, não quero perder isso.</p><p>— Quem foi que disse que você vai perder? — O tom emburrado a fez sorrir. — Eu sou expert em relacionamentos. — Riu do convencimento que notou em sua voz.</p><p>— Não é não. — A não ser que a habilidade tivesse aflorado a poucos dias.</p><p>— Mas sempre sei quando alguém vai ou não dar certo. — Sua colega de apartamento levou uma das mãos a borda de sua blusa, enrolando o tecido solto. — Fui eu quem disse ao Léo para desistir da Hazel.</p><p>— O Léo gostava da Hazel? — Nunca tinha notado.</p><p>— Percy e Annabeth se gostavam desde sempre, mas precisei trancar eles em uma sala para deixarem a idiotice de lado. — Ok, isso tinha sido muito mais surpreendente. — E eu apresentei o Léo e a Calypso.</p><p>"Você ajudou algumas pessoas, mas..."</p><p>— E o Jason? — Se ela era tão boa assim porque não previu aquele final?</p><p>— Teria dado certo se não tivéssemos nos conhecido. — Comprimiu os lábios, sem saber o que dizer, ou como se desculpar. — E se você vier com esse papinho de desculpas vou quebrar sua cara. — Precisou de três segundos para repassar a frase irritada em sua mente e rir.</p><p>Piper lhe conhecia muito bem.</p><p>Sua colega de apartamento se remexeu em seus braços, se afastando alguns sentimentos para encara-la.</p><p>— Se eu estou dizendo que dá certo, é porque dá. — Murmurou com uma voz calma e distante, talvez pouco consciente dela, já que a concentração parecia estar toda em observa-la.</p><p>Reyna só não sabia o porquê.</p><p>— O que foi? — Disse no mesmo tom, sem saber o que esperar, sentindo um súbito nervosismo, ela lhe entregou um sorriso divertido e levou uma das mãos até seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha levemente.</p><p>— Estava pensando se você correria caso te beijasse de novo. — Semicerrou os olhos, sem conseguir ignorar a cutucada forte no orgulho.</p><p>— Como eu faria isso? — Indagou rolando os olhos, Piper apenas riu baixo por alguns segundos.</p><p>— Tem razão. — A graça sumiu gradativamente de sua voz, encurtando a distância que as separava. — Tem toda a razão. — A mão em seu rosto escorreu até a gola da blusa de Hylla, Reyna dispôs uma das suas no pescoço, subindo até o rosto.</p><p>Quase sem que notasse, como um instinto necessário, mordeu suavemente o lábio inferior de sua colega de apartamento, atestando a veracidade daquele contato, Piper não parecia adepta a muita burocracia, pois livrou-se do aperto e juntou suas bocas, explorando como se necessitasse do contato.</p><p>Queria aquilo, queria tanto aquilo, que quando pode ter lhe pareceu um mero sonho, realidade paralela, uma fissura no tempo, estava acostumada a ter seus desejos como utópicos, mas talvez, — apenas talvez, — nem todos precisassem ser assim.</p><p>Foram meses, anos, reprimindo sua vontade de toca-la, dizendo a si mesma que seus sentimentos eram um problema, — o que de fato eram, — que deveria deixar para lá, todavia senti-la em seus braços fazia com que todo aquele tempo valesse a pena.</p><p>— Ei! — Separaram-se de susto, tanto pelo grito de Hylla quando pelas batidas na porta metálica. — Energia elétrica custa caro e eu não estou ouvindo vocês conversarem!</p><p>"Espera..."</p><p>— Você estava escutando atrás da porta?! — Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira! — Hy...</p><p>— Vamos. — Piper suspirou a resposta, se levantando, o sorriso ameno em seu rosto deixava claro que ela não se importava com sua irmã sendo idiota. — Vamos para casa.</p><p>Sua colega de quarto lhe ofereceu a mão, suspirou antes de aceitar a ajuda para se levantar.</p><p>Piper a puxou suavemente para a porta, o sorriso suave e feliz acendeu outro em seu rosto.</p><p>Hylla poderia esperar, — iria lhe surrar, não tinha prometido nada a ninguém, — a única coisa que importava no momento é que estavam voltando para casa.</p><p>Juntas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>